CinderSasuke
by Neo Scarf
Summary: A young boy named Sasuke gets a fairy god 'mother' and finally gets a chance at happiness...yet will it end in a happily ever after, or with more pain?  Shounenai, shoujoai, SasuUKE, Narusasu, later Inosaku.  Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

From the author of the still un-updated Dobe and the Beast, comes a new tale…one of romance and passion, and who knows what else. The story shall include Shounen-ai, child abuse, and Kakashi as a fairy…if you find any of the above offensive, then please don't read…anyways, I do hope you enjoy this and now we begin!

"Sasuke! Where are you with my breakfast," wailed a young woman with bright pink hair as she sat up in her bed, waiting until a couple of crashes and pads of heavy feet coming down the hall hinted what was coming as a young man with eyes as dark as coal fell into her room, the tray he was carrying, luckily landed upon her lap with little more than the force of a feather.

"Sorry it was so late Sakura…you're sister needed her dress back from the cleaner's so I had to hurry and when I got back, you're breakfast was burned and I had to start all over," explained the young brunette in a rush as he pushed himself up and began to wipe off his rags. They were a dark pitch black, and were clearly worked to death, but Sasuke always managed to clean and repair them. His pale skin and beautiful features often got him mistaken for a woman while they were about in the square, searching for anything they might need.

"Sasuke," screeched another this time a slightly more mature woman, her hair in two short tufts on the side of her face as she glared up the steps, waiting for Sasuke to come and attend to her, which the almost too busy to even waste time thinking step-brother did in a heart beat. He now sported a new bruise on his neck from Sakura's beating him due to how late he had been in giving her breakfast. The laundry was done, the floors swept, the door knobs polished, and the cat was even deloused, whatever could Temari need of him now?! "Dear brother…do you see the windows over there," she queried, forcing his face to turn towards them.

"Yes…I washed them until they were beyond spot-less, just like father asked me too," Sasuke struggled in his sister's grip. He hated this, however his mother, in her last dying moments had told the family to stick together…his mother was the only family he really had after his brother murdered his father, and vice-versa. After that, his mother remarried to his step-father…Orochimaru, he called himself, and the man was far from nice. He acted as though Sasuke's mother passing was as worthless as the death of a fly on the window-sill. Once his mother was gone, Sasuke's life went to hell…and then even lower! He was ordered around as though he were a slave, and had no time to even grieve his mother's death unless they were sound asleep. The only quality Sasuke cherished about them was how they had been in a tornado and slept through it without even turning over in bed. The sad part of that incident was that Sasuke had to replant every single blade of grass by hand, as well as attend to his other duties.

"You worthless cockroach," screamed Temari, tossing the pale boy to the floor before pointing at the clear object and complaining, "If it's that clear then how can I see my gorgeous reflection in it?!"

Sasuke then did the only thing, yet also worst thing he could do…he apologized, "I'm sorry, I'll get to it as soon as I can." By the time he had realized his folly, he knew it was too late as her fist came down upon him, demanding he take care of it now! By the time she had finished, Sasuke was before the window, and attempting to fit it to Orochimaru's wishes, while completing his sister's own demands.

Before the day was up, Sasuke found himself deathly tired and now sported three new bruises for the two times he'd stopped a moment to breath, and the third was when he got himself a drink of water without asking his sister's permission first.

Finally night came and Sasuke sat on his bed, nursing the wounds tenderly, and he could only ask himself, "Why did mother have to leave?" That question was older than the dirt his sister's never let him clear out from under the young boy's bed. While she was alive, things had gone normally…at least to a point. Sasuke had taken a bit of responsibility for chores and such, as Orochimaru would often tell him that young ladies were far too tender to do things like that…however upon her death, Sasuke not only needed to tend to the house's needs alone, yet also his step-father's demands alongside those of his step-sisters.

The stars that shined outside his window were the only thing he had to look forward too, save the silence of the night. His window was the only thing clean, as when Orochimaru ordered him to wash all of the windows, he would pay special attention to that and at least acquire something he could have as his own…his un-blocked view of the night sky.

He suddenly became aware of a few rapid croaks and turned to the hole just where his wall had a hole wide enough for something to fit through. Soon enough, a small yellow toad came in along with a brown dog of an undeterminable age. "Hey snow ball, sorry you're sister beat you up so bad," he explained, pointing to the black eye he now sported from that incident involving the window.

"It's not you're fault Gamatatsu…I should have known she'd ask me to make it so her face would shine instead of being able to see things so clearly outside," the young boy sighed. He'd kept his name of Uchiha, and knew that was one of the few things of his old life he got to keep…his life was the second, yet the third and fourth were the only two he couldn't do without. Gamatatsu had watched out for him, since Itachi could care less. Pakkun had once been his father's watch-dog, yet was more of a coward than anything else. His only two friends…those were the only people he had left. "So how are things going as street performers," The Uchiha asked with a laugh to the toad and dog who gave sheepish grins. They had one dream, and that was to perform for his highness…yet considering how whenever they managed to land a gig somewhere, they were more often than not, tossed out because they were talking animals.

Their lack of response told him the answer as he silenced himself and began to stare out at the stars, wondering if maybe…one day, someone might come and take him all away form this pain. Upon the far side of the kingdom, a young man stood unaware, staring at the same stars the Uchiha was. This young man bore darkened skin with three whisker marks accentuating each of his rounded cheeks. His deep blue eyes were caught up in the reflection of the stars as his thickly tangled blonde hair blew in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

I do thank everyone for the kind reviews…and as far as the suggestion of Tayuya being the other sister, I am sorry to say it never once crossed my mind. Tayuya is hardly ever used in the ones I read so she rarely crosses my mind, save that she's a member of the sound four. She probably would have made a better one than Temari, however what's done is done, and she would have used a few too many curse words for my spell check to let slide. Anyways, you know the drill, no like Shounen-ai, no need to read. Also, I do not own Naruto for if I did…Sasuke and Naruto would already be hooked up & pre-valley of the end Sakura wouldn't be suck so bad.

"Sasuke, hurry up, we do want to finish our excursion before the New Year comes," chanted Orochimaru in a manner of false cheerfulness with his face the same false mask. They had just received word that the Prince of the Fire Nation was to hold a ball to find whom he would wed. The problem of an heir would be of no consequence as within the Fire Nation, they held no bloodline in power…it was merely the one that all chose as the most powerful to be the symbol of the nation. This prince was the only one who shared blood ties with the first, fourth & fifth fire lords…the first was the grandfather of his grandmother the fifth who was the mother to his own father, the fourth. Sasuke's sisters often demanded he attempt to say that so many times fast…and if he messed up, they would often beat him up.

"Yeah Sasuke, hurry up," growled his sister's as they ran off after their father. Sasuke's arms were heavy with parcels that his sisters had purchased, however he was just glad Orochimaru was carrying his own.

Sasuke followed as fast as he could, his arms heavy with clothing and other such things until…he crashed into someone! Lucky for him, his step-family was busy in another store as he fell flat on his rear, striving to collect everything off the ground…until his hand touched another's. His face turned a bright red as he grabbed the bag and the dress that now half-hung out of it. Right across from him was another young man…clearly attempting to make up for his earlier folly of knocking the Uchiha down. "Who are you," demanded Sasuke loudly…a bit too loudly as this blonde young man hurried his attempts at picking up Sasuke's dropped parcels.

"Sorry…it was my bad, I wasn't looking…you can call me Naruto," explained the young man, as once he had things picked up and set aside he stood up, extending his hand to help Sasuke up. It had only occurred to the Uchiha just now that he was still sitting on the ground.

Sasuke begrudgingly accepted the help…a bit of a shooting pain told him that he might have twisted something…and the second shot of pain as he finally got up only made it all the more certain.

"Are you alright, Miss? Should I get some help," began the blonde hurriedly…his dark skin turning a bright red in anxiety that made his whisker marks become a bit exaggerated while his blue eyes scanned the crowd for anyone remotely resembling the Uchiha.

Sasuke gave a sigh and stated, "First thing, don't let the good looks my genetics gave me fool you, I'm a man. Second, I'm fine…just twisted my ankle is all. Finally, the name is Sasuke," he finished, holding a finger at each count. He had to admit it was embarrassing being in this position…having just taken man's offer of assistance up, his ankle twisted and he might be even worse, as he turned to face him, his coal black meeting the other man's gorgeous blue…"Sorry, gotta go," stated Sasuke loudly as he picked up his parcels and made a run for it. As soon as he was out of sight, Sasuke began to beat a wall yelling at himself, "Why did I just do that? I mean…I don't even know him…just his name is Naruto. True it's not the most common name, but not much to go on to…gotta stop that!"

Naruto watched as the raven haired young man ran off…after he finished dusting off his bright orange jacket and white T shirt, he set about wondering for a little while until…"Your Highness! There you are! You must cease this running off that you do so often," cried Naruto's "Personal Executive Caregiver," as Iruka called himself…Naruto often simplified it that the guy was an over-glorified nanny.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it…so how's Grams," asked Naruto clearly not all that worried whilst stuffing his hands into his ruffled orange pants.

"She is positively enraged at you're departure! Especially since the ball during which you are supposed to find one to wed is at most a week away," exclaimed Iruka excitedly. Naruto was bi as could be and made sure everyone in the kingdom knew it…but the only thing people didn't know was his name as Naruto Uzumaki. Whenever people outside the palace referred to him, they continued to call him, the Prince by blood to the Fire Lord name…and it sucked.

Naruto followed Iruka back to the coach which awaited at the exit of town, facing the palace in all it's glory. The brunette young man with a scar over the bridge of his nose was now demanding Naruto decide upon an outfit he would wear to the ball where he would find his true love…all Naruto could think to that was, "What if I've already found them?"

"Ow, why are we doing this for Sasuke," demanded Gamatatsu as he waved his front right foot around, having a needle just accidentally stick it.

"Because…the kid need's at least something nice…even if it is made by an old dog that has no sewing skill and a toad without any fashion sense," explained Pakkun grouchily to the foot waving toad. He and Pakkun knew that Sasuke wanted more than anything to go to the ball…even if nothing happened, at least he would have one night in his life where he wasn't the one waiting on his step-sisters' and step-father hand and foot, but would have others to do so for him. Unfortunately, they couldn't do a thing with tuxedos so they settled on a dress…and it was going pretty well actually. The material was a bit of a hassle to snatch, however it was worth it. The dress was a pure dark blue with bit of black lace at the shoulders and hem which off-set Sasuke's pale skin…at least it was supposed to be. They were hardly more than half-way along and even if they could finish it with minimal injuries, it would be put to shame by even Sasuke's normal day wear, but still…it was better than nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke sighed to himself as he continued to scrub the floor…his step-father and step-sisters were out at the moment, buying the perfect dresses to wear at the ball. They wanted them custommade and Orochimaru did not like the thought of Sasuke somewhere he might get hope of actually going. All he could say was, "It's not like I even have anything to wear there."

"Don't be so sure about that,' called Gamatatsu as he squirmed through a hole and began to hop through the house until Sasuke picked him up…the yellow toad continued to point the way until Sasuke found his way to the basement that Orochimaru didn't even enter. It might have been because Sasuke's father kept a mongoose in there and…snakes and mongoose don't necessarily mix.

"What is this," demanded Sasuke in total awe of what he saw…it wasn't exactly the most fanciful thing, but it was beautiful none the less. It had turned out better than the toad and dog thought it would…it was a long deep blue with black lace right at the hem, and along the shoulders….the neckline was thankfully high enough Nobody would wonder about cleavage. The rest of it was slimmed at the waist, and Sasuke had never been more thankful that he'd gotten a pretty feminine build, staring at how the hem flared out a bit like a mermaid's fins. Staring at his friends, Sasuke asked, "You guys did this for me?" Gamatatsu's toes were pricked and have bandages all over while Pakkun now sported bandages from the pads on his feet to what would be his shoulders.

"Yeah…they can't tell you that you can't go with this," explained Pakkun proudly with Gamatatsu by his side. It then occurred to Sasuke that there was no mongoose…just those two idiot's stomachs!

"Thanks guys," stated Sasuke happily whilst holding them close. A moment later, Sasuke had changed into it and once he found a full-length mirror…he couldn't stop looking. The image that graced him was beautiful and he didn't want to step away as the two animals began to take it in and fit the dress to Sasuke's form. When it was done, Sasuke immediately changed back into his typical clothing and muttered his thanks once more.

The days until the ball passed like an instant…and the morning of the ball, Sasuke saw something on the foot of his bed that terrified him. Lying there, beaten and cut harshly, were Gamatatsu and Pakkun. The two of them clearly had seen better days, however what Sasuke saw on the back of Pakkun's half-coat terrified him. Written in Orochimaru's slithering print was, "You whelp….thinking by just having something like that you could defy me and go to the prince's ball…I would not suggest entering the basement unless you wish to see what I did to you're precious dress…Love, you're oh so kind step-father, Orochimaru".

Those words began to sink in and Sasuke held his face…forcing himself not to cry…to try not to cry but…in the end, he couldn't hold back his tears as he held his only two friends close. Sasuke knew Orochimaru only did this to punish him…punish him for trying to escape the suffering, but it still ripped at his heart. The loss of that beautiful dress, wasn't nearly as painful as seeing his friends punish just for trying to make him happy…the tears wouldn't stop flowing and before Sasuke knew it, he was in the garden, scrubbing Orochimaru's paved path. In that entire expanse of beautiful flowers he cared for, only one was his…a single white rose…one of sympathy, that Sasuke knew people might give him if they only knew…and staring up into the sky at the beautiful moon, a lone tear fell from his eye and landed on the plant. Sasuke cleared his face and was stunned by what he saw next. The flower slowly began t open up and a single beam of light came from the moon, striking it and Sasuke watched as it vanished, only to be replaced by…a man?

He had silvery hair and a lone eye in sight…the other was hidden behind an eye patch, while a book was clasped in his hands. Putting it down, Sasuke saw his mouth was covered by a thick mask that led into a black body suit…the only other thing of his attire that Sasuke noticed was a white jacket that had the phrase, "Magical Help Creatures & humanoids." The man then stated, "Hello Sasuke…name's Kakashi Hatake, and I'm gonna help you out."

"What? What do you mean by that," Sasuke demanded incredulously as Pakkun and Gamatatsu hobbled next to him.

"Simple enough kid. You want to go to the ball don't you," queried the man that called himself Kakashi to which Sasuke nodded. He then seemed to be grinning behind that mask as he explained, "Then point me to the nearest gourd and any animals you got here,' and with that out of the way, Kakashi gave his knuckles a bit of a crack.

"Alright…c'mon Scarecrow," stated Sasuke, mocking the man's name, as well as his lanky form. With that done Sasuke pointed out a pumpkin and stated, "That's the best I got, and Pakkun and Gamatatsu are the only animals here aside from Orochimaru's snakes."

"Good enough then…let's see what I have to work with," commented Kakashi as he pulled out a clipboard form seemingly nowhere and began to scribble, "One average-sized gourd, check…a minimum of two small-sized creatures, check…one hopeless damsel in distress, check. Seems I got everything I need so, Bittity, Bobbity, achoo," stated Kakashi before he sneezed.

"What's happening…and who's a damsel in distress," demanded Sasuke embarrassed. He watched as the orange gourd grew, and grew, before turning silver with the roots transforming into wheels! Pakkun and Gamatatsu screamed, so Sasuke turned and watched as Gamatatsu became human…to an extent, as he still he a toad-like face as well as his markings. Pakkun however transformed into a massive creature and when the light cleared, he was a majestic stallion.

"Now…to do something about how grubby you look," commented Kakashi and before Sasuke could respond, the silver haired man gave his fingers a snap and Sasuke felt the wind catch him before he looked down and spotted…the most beautiful dress he'd seen. It was much like what Pakkun and Gamatatsu had made, however now it had far fewer stitches and appeared almost as though not even the best in the world could match that skill…slim black gloves rode his arms up to the elbows, and lifting the dress up a bit, Sasuke gasped at the shine of his new shoes…they were high-heels and he'd never been more thankful to his step-sisters for often forcing him to clean while wearing them. "Listen kid," Kakashi began, now far more serious, "this little bit of magic lasts a good while, but you only got until the final stroke of midnight before the stuff turns back so…get moving already," commanded Kakashi and with that, the Coachman that was once Gamatatsu opened the door, allowing Sasuke inside.

"Alright, Pakkun, we're gone," cried Gamatatsu as Pakkun reared back before taking off at a full gallop, Sasuke inside.

Kakashi smiled at them before turning to his book and stating to himself, "Time to get back to reading then," as he took a seat on Sakura's prized rose bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I do thank everyone for their responses…I'm glad to know that as many people are enjoying reading this as I am writing. Don't like Shounen-ai, no need to read, and I don't own Naruto, nor any of the characters mentioned in this….for if I did own them, then I'd have Naruto and Sasuke hopped up as I did say who knows how many times before. Now do enjoy this fourth, and final, installment…and let's see if Sasuke can do this without becoming snake-food.

The carriage sped off, as the wind did desire them to arrive before the night was done. Gamatatsu was keeping his hand on the whip, just in case Pakkun needed any incentive; however the dog-turned stallion kept his pace up while Sasuke did work on flattening his hair out in the back of the carriage. Upon their arrival, Pakkun did not come to a graceful slow and halt…yet was running on fumes and did collapse onto all fours weakly. Gamatatsu smiled at his best friend before striving to the side of their vehicle, and immediately helped Sasuke out, the slippers were solid glass and Sasuke was quite careful not to chip them. Sasuke took a quick breath before asking, "How do I look?"

Gamatatsu then spoke with a grin of, "Fabulous, I'm sure you'll knock them flat." At his friend's assurance, Sasuke's doubts melted away as he did begin to ascend towards what he knew would be a life-changing event.

Unaware of the one whom he had fallen for, finding a way here, Naruto did have himself seated upon a throne, nobility from all over were greeting each other before strolling towards him and introducing their children yet…none referred to him as Naruto, and as he stared out across the crowd he thought it might not end until he saw…"Sasuke?"

Everyone's gaze did turn towards the entrance as a new person did arrive….murmurings of jealousy and awe. Clearly aware of everyone's staring, this beauty descended the stairway, her skirt held modestly so as not to slip upon it. Upon reaching the dance floor, many began to try and move towards this belle of the ball, yet immediately they all did part, for the Prince himself did step up for the first time since declaring the ball open. When he and she were finally close enough to speak, the musicians began to play a calm music which did roll across the room and as many began to take hands of partners, others waiting, Naruto did ask, "May I have this dance?"

This beauty that was the Uchiha could not believe it was Naruto who stood before him. He was the Prince of the entire Kingdom and he hadn't even known! Sasuke gave a calming breath before saying, "I'd be delighted,' his voice a bit high and squeaky from how stunning this all was. Naruto did take no notice as he did lead the two of them out onto the dance floor and joined the waltzing couples.

Sasuke did allow himself to be lead by the Prince...the deadline of mid-night slipping to the back of his mind as he did bask in Naruto's smile and his warmth. Occasionally his eyes would glance over Naruto's shoulder; thank goodness they were close to the same in height. Once he could have sworn he did see his step-sister Sakura dancing with a young woman in a violet dress. He merely gave a mental shrug upon finding Temari and Orochimaru glaring at the dance floor, clearly lacking dance partners save each other, and as the two of them both had two right feet, it was impossible to get anything done out there.

No one did approach as Naruto and Sasuke did dance…then the unavoidable question Sasuke should have dreaded, "What's your name?"

Sasuke honestly had no idea what to do yet…he finally came up with something his brother would often do to him as he suggested, "I'll give you three guesses at it. It starts with an 'S' but that's all you're getting."

Naruto did nod as he asked, "Is it Serenity?" He had to admit that line was a bit pathetic, yet this beauty was just too serene for anything else however…at her firm shake of the head he did state, "Guess I better hold off my later guesses then."

'One arrow dodged,' the Uchiha did begin to breath easier as they danced away from the others and began to traverse the walls which did open out into the garden. Sasuke stared at all of the beautiful flowers there and was struck by the awe of it all. Naruto stare did not follow the garden however…his eyes were locked upon this one with whom he just felt he had seen before…this one who did make him feel as though he wasn't the Prince of an entire Kingdom, but just a young man who was in love.

Sasuke turned his head at Naruto and blushed upon finding himself under the blonde's smiling gaze. It wasn't that he hadn't expected to be stared at however…just that honest smile that seemed so calm and untouched was what turned Sasuke's pale features a bright pink. "Do I have something on my face," asked Sasuke innocently, trying to salvage whatever he could of himself before doing something he might regret.

"No…just your face is that beautiful," responded Naruto before nervously grinning in a manner that would make almost anyone laugh, and from the head table, Iruka watched excitedly as Naruto had such a wonderful time. Perhaps the blonde could find someone after all.

Sasuke gave a smile in gratitude before rather unceremoniously placing his hands upon his stomach when he was met with a loud growl. "Guess I'm a bit hungry," laughed Sasuke, hoping he hadn't made a massive mistake in allowing his stomach to be heard like that.

"I'm a bit hungry myself…let's go get something to eat," Naruto suggested to his dancing partner for the evening with that one smile that made all walls around one's heart melt away before leading the one who had captured his heart to the buffet, and before anyone could say anything about manners, Naruto and Sasuke had both piled their plates and took a seat gratefully.

"This is very good…better than the scraps I get at home," Sasuke murmured softly as he remembered with a sick disdain how this would all end at midnight. His stomach would be filled with hunger and his clothes once more in shambles, yet to top it off was that his heart would once more be empty.

Naruto, however, had heard every word and said "If life there is really so awful…you could stay here" Naruto attempted to suggest in a casual manner to try and not show favoritism too early in the evening, oblivious to the clock outside ringing eleven. "I mean…you might be able to get a job here, and have plenty to eat…and," Naruto began once more to try and say something smart yet found himself at a loss so he gave up all attempts at moves for now. For now he had the question of her name to worry about, and so he made his second guess of the evening, "Is your name Sara?" The name was a common-place one, and Naruto wished he hadn't used that guess on someone who was obviously not common-place.

"Sorry, but it looks like you only have one guess left," Sasuke gave a bit of a laugh before setting his plate with one of the waiters who took it graciously before stepping towards the kitchen.

Naruto knew that was not good…yet if this center of his world cared, she made no knowledge of it known as she suggested stepping out for a bit of fresh air. The clock-tower now spelled out Half-past eleven and was a beautiful sight to see in the night sky. The moon seemed to hover above it, like a single eye watching over them. "It's like these that make me wish my dad was still around," Naruto said, staring up at the sky as he remembered aloud what his father had told him, "Even when we die, we will always watch over our loved ones from the sky above," and thus Naruto ended his quote before explaining, "He always told me my mom was up there looking down upon me…and I guess he's watching me too."

Sasuke would never have let something like this get to him normally but…Naruto had just shared something so personal that he couldn't help but respond, "The same must be true for my mom…but I'm betting my dad and brother are still focused on being rid of the other." That was probably, the worst thing possible to say.

Naruto stared at Sasuke and said, "If she is…then I'd say she couldn't be happier for you and…my parents are probably the same." He lightly cupped Sasuke's cheek in his gloved hand, and staring into his love's scarlet eyes his mind began to wonder if he'd seen this face before, yet that didn't matter as the two of them leaned closer to one another, inching slightly, neither knowing what to expect next if they let emotions take them.

However, they wouldn't have a single chance as a loud music began to play from the clock-tower and the resounding note of a gong marked off the first part of Midnight! "I'm sorry…I have to go," cried Sasuke loudly and frightfully as he took off as fast as he could in his heels. Naruto chasing him at full-speed, the Uchiha didn't even notice how he began to hobble from having lost one of his two precious slippers. It had taken until the fourth stroke to make it to the carriage where Gamatatsu was screaming to hurry up. Once inside, Sasuke finally let the tears flow as he thought of Naruto's warm smile, as well as what could have been had he kissed him, however every thought ended in tragedy. He couldn't hide that he wasn't Naruto's perfect dream-woman forever, and he continued to cry until he returned home with Gamatatsu and Pakkun, once more creatures upon the tenth stroke and by the twelfth stroke, everything was gone; The dress, the carriage, everything except Sasuke's right slipper of polished glass. Slipping it off, Sasuke strode up-stairs and hid the shining object beneath his bed, unaware of the mayhem occurring at the palace as Naruto ordered the guards to search everywhere for a beautiful woman with raven black hair & scarlet eyes.

The coming morning, Sasuke awoke to the screams of his sisters' both of whom were demanding breakfast right now, to which he obliged begrudgingly with his face tear-stained beyond all recognition as he entered the large room which was the only place the family let him have control over due to their laziness to cook themselves. Sasuke was fast at work on eggs as Orochimaru answered a loud knocking upon their door, only to shut Sasuke inside the heated room as the men stormed in and demanded to see all young women who had raven hair & scarlet eyes. Orochimaru would have turned them away right away if not for who accompanied them…it was the crowned prince himself. "Sire, I am sorry, however my two girls are quite beautiful, why not take a look for yourself…Sakura! Temari!" At their fathers beckon call, both were down in an instant, fully-dressed & striving to seem rather beautiful before their lord yet…Temari seemed to be putting more of an effort than Sakura who remembered the blonde woman in a violet dress she'd danced with.

"Sorry but we're not looking for these two…I'm looking for one with raven hair & scarlet…eyes," Naruto began as he remembered that day in the market…that man who was beautiful enough to pass for a woman with that pale skin and…"As your lord I demand you direct me to Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto explained in a tone of command that surprised even his own soldiers.

"I am sorry sir but…as you can plainly see, I and my daughters are the only ones who live here," Orochimaru lied flat out loud and everyone knew it, however all of Naruto's guards knew they had no proof.

Naruto looked at them all and smirked as he remembered what had happened last night and stated loudly so that all on the premises might hear him, "I'm ready to make my final guess at your name…is it Sasuke?"

Everybody was silent…so silent that a mouse could be heard sneaking food from the pantry and breathing rapidly…a rather pale mouse with black hair who suddenly found himself being held by the guards, assuming the prince wanted him for some reason or another that didn't require them to be gentle, however they all received a statement of that their idiots before having been commanded to let Sasuke down.

"Am I right," was all Naruto asked as he laid his hand against Sasuke's cheek, knowing full-well, however it just seemed too perfect a thing not to say.

"Yes…you are," Sasuke began as he leaned against Naruto wantonly before placing his lips against Naruto's and before anyone knew what had happened, a month had passed and it was the royal wedding! Naruto & Sasuke were now happily wed and Sasuke had tossed the bouquet out into the crowd and watched as everyone broke apart to see Sakura & the violet dressed woman, Ino, holding the bouquet together, their hands suspiciously close yet none paid attention for long as Naruto and Sasuke rode off.

Meanwhile, possibly hundreds of miles away, a young man with black hair pulled into a tight pony tail sat upon a stone amidst the waves singing in a hauntingly soft tone before giving a single wave of his long fin and diving into the ocean, leaving the silver haired man who desired him so even more confounded.

I really hope everyone found the ending as satisfying as I found writing it…and if anyone is wondering, that last bit is, in fact, a teaser for my next planned fairy tale to merge with Naruto. Note however it will be awhile, but I hope you will enjoy it, until then, later!


End file.
